


오만과 편견..... 그리고 셜록

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	오만과 편견..... 그리고 셜록

딱히 뭔가 로맨스를 보고 싶었던 것은 아니었다. 그저 사라와 무슨 이야기를 하다가, 그녀가 콜린 퍼스의 팬이라는 사실을 알게 되었고, 얼마 전 개봉한 킹스 스피치에서 그가 상당히 멋지게 나왔다는 점에 대해 이야기를 나누었을 뿐인데, 다음날 사라가 웬 DVD를 내놓은 것 뿐이었다. 사실은 그게 뭔지도 몰랐다. 이메이션이라는 상표명만 적혀 있는 얇은 플라스틱 케이스를 보고 내용물을 알아맞힐 수 있다면, 아니, 그건 셜록 홈즈도 못 해낼 일이지. 여튼, 적어도 그 안에 들어있는 것이 뭔가 콜린 퍼스와 연관이 있다는 것만은 분명해 보였다.

"오만과 편견이에요."  
"아, 그 드라마."  
"봤어요?"  
"어, 대충. 첫 화랑 마지막 화만 봤어요."  
"그럼 잘 되었네요. 이거 가져가서 봐요."  
"......그래도 괜찮아요?"  
"DVD 갖고 있거든요. 지금도 멋지지만, 콜린 퍼스의 다아시는 정말 어떻게 말로 못하게 멋지거든요."

사 라는 눈을 찡긋해 보였다. 잠깐, 그 윙크는 무슨 뜻이야. TV 속 다아시같은 멋진 남자에게 반해 있어서 여기 존 왓슨은 눈에 안 찬다는 뜻인거야, 뭐야. 존은 그 문제의 DVD - 아마도 어디서 다운받아서 구워 준 듯한 - 를 들여다보며 머리를 긁적였다.

여 튼 다음 날은 휴일이었고, 밖에는 비가 내렸으며, 셜록도 사건이 없어 지루해 하다 못해 일없이 주사기를 팔뚝에 들이밀거나 권총을 관자놀이에 들이대며 혼자 쇼를 하고 노는 통에, 존은 그 문제의 DVD를 꺼내보자고 제안했다. 뭐, 이런 드라마 같은 것에 셜록이 반응할 거라고는 생각하지 않았지만.

"제인 오스틴이야. 19세기의 대표적인 문호라고. 영국인으로서 이런건 좀 챙겨봐 주는 게 도리라고 생각하지 않나?"  
"......불법 다운로드한 파일을 챙겨 보는 것 까지 도리인줄은 몰랐는걸."  
"이건 내가 다운받은 게 아냐."  
" 아, 물론. 그거 그 자그마한 여의사가 보던 거겠지. 저런, 어떻게 하나. 그 콜린 퍼스가 분한 피츠윌리엄 다아시야말로 또래 영국 여성의 반 정도가 품고 있는 맥드리미, 그야말로 꿈속의 왕자님, TV속의 첫사랑 비슷한 것일텐데. 어마어마한 경쟁자를 만났군, 존."  
"......싫으면 비켜, 나 혼자 볼 테니."

존은 씩씩거리며 TV와 노트북 컴퓨터를 연결하려고 용을 썼지만, 생각보다 잘 되지 않았다. 셜록이 얼른 케이블을 찾아와 간단히 손을 보자, 방 구석에 놓여 있던 낡은 텔레비전으로 컴퓨터 바탕화면이 떠올랐다. 어차피 해상도로 치면 노트북이나 저거나 비슷하다고 셜록이 덧붙였지만, 노트북으로 혼자 들여다보는것과 TV로 함께 보는 것은 달랐다. 기분 문제였다. 존은, 이런 달달한 로맨스 드라마는 취향이 아니라고 생각했지만 딱히 할 일도 없었고, 또 사라가 준 것이니 주말동안 봐 두는 게 낫겠다 싶어 얼른 큼직한 잔에 밀크티를 끓여 왔다. 물론 셜록의 몫을 챙겨오는 것도 잊지 않았다. 존은 안락의자에서, 셜록은 소파에 웅크려 누운 채, 두 사람은 TV를, 지금보다 한참 젊고, 꽤 고증이 잘 된 19세기 귀족의 옷차림을 하고 우아하게 움직이는 콜린 퍼스의 모습을 들여다보았다.

\- 빙리씨는 완벽한 분 같아.  
\- 유머 있고, 돈도 많지.  
\- 어머, 돈이 결혼의 전부는 아냐, 리지.  
\- 알아, 나도 사랑하는 사람 아니면 결혼 안 해.

리지와 제인의 대사를 듣고 있던 셜록이 뭔가 어깃장을 지르고 싶은 표정으로 TV를 쳐다보았다.

"왜?"  
"그래놓고는 제일 조건 좋은 남자와 결혼하지 않던가. 오오, 약한 자여."  
"됐고, 그건 다아시가 조건도 좋지만 한편으로는."  
"잠깐, 존. 자네가 다아시를 편들 이유는 없는 것 같은데. 19세기부터 지금까지 쭉 이어져오는 로맨스 남자주인공, 꿈속의 왕자님의 원형같은 남자를 옹호해서 뭐가 이롭다는 거지?"  
"......셜록, 저건 로맨스고, 문학 작품이야. 그냥 보고싶지 않으면 눈을 감든가 귀를 막아."  
"아, 글쎄. 그래도 저 배우는 나도 꽤 좋아하는 편이어서."  
"자네가 배우를 좋아하기도 했나?"  
"이야기 안 했던 모양이군, 학교 다닐때는 연극반이었어. 셰익스피어를 완독하고 정극 몇 편을 무대에 올릴 때 작은 역할을 맡기도 했지."  
"무슨 역할?"  
"웃을 텐데."  
"안 웃을테니 말이나 해 봐. 무슨 역? 설마 이아고라든가 샤일록은 아니겠지?"  
"......드미트리어스."  
"잠깐, 잠깐. 그거."  
"한 여름밤의 꿈에서, 무려 짜증나게도 삼각, 아니 사각관계에 휘말린 놈팽이었지."  
"주연이잖아!"  
" 그게 뭐, 어차피 학생 연극인데. 여튼 그때, 콜린 퍼스처럼 발음하고 움직이고 행동하는 것을 연습해 본 적이 있었어. 로맨스의 남자 주인공이라는 건 꽤 어려운 역할이더군. 이 드라마도 보긴 그때 수십 차례 돌려서 봤지. 외울 만큼 봤어."

셜록 은 지루하다는 듯 중얼거렸지만, 돌아눕지도, 방에 들어가지도 않았다. 다만 그는, 뭔가 자신이 수십 번을 돌려 보며 느꼈던 것들을 존에게 하나하나 설명하고 싶은 듯 보였는데, 아무래도 그것만은 사양하고 싶었던 존은 그저 TV에 시선을 고정한 채 안락의자에 푹 파묻힐 뿐이었다.

세 편 정도 보고 났을 때, 존은 샌드위치와 새 홍차를 가져왔다. 그리고는 셜록을 옆으로 조금 밀어내고, 소파에 나란히 앉았다. 셜록은 반쯤 웅크린 채였지만, 존을 밀어내지는 않았다.

\- 콜린스와 결혼할거야. 행복하게 살 거라고.  
\- 샬럿, 그는 좀 이상한 사람이야.  
\- 난 벌써 스물 일곱이야, 돈도 장래도 없어. 부모님께 짐만 될 지도 모른다고. 내게 사랑은 사치야. 난..... 풍족한 인생을 얻었으니까, 그걸로 만족해.

"어때, 자네 보기엔 저 미스 리지는 똑똑한 척은 하지만 실제로는 똑똑한 건 아니겠지? 사랑놀음에 빠져 있는......"  
"아니, 차릴 실속은 다 차리고 있잖아. 사실 실속 면에서는 그 콜린스와 결혼한 친구 쪽도 괜찮지만."  
"사랑 이야기, 별로 안 좋아하지?"  
"별로."

셜록은 중얼거렸다.

"현실이 아니니까."  
"현실이 아니라고? 사랑이라는 감정은 엄연히 실재해."  
"알아. 머릿속 호르몬이 만들어내는 환각일 뿐이지. 암페타민이나 LSD를 쓰면 그보다 더 짜릿한 것도 느낄 수 있는데, 왜 그렇게 수고로운 감각들에 몰두하는 걸까. 어차피 길어야 3년, 그 이후는 관성비행이나 마찬가지인데."  
"사랑을 해본 적은 있어?"  
"......어."

셜 록은 짧게 대답했다. 존은 그렇구나 하고 고개를 끄덕이다가, 공연히 셜록을 한 번 더 돌아보았다. 그가 말하는 사랑은 어떤 것일까. 영혼과 영혼이 격렬하게 불꽃을 일으키는 그런 감정은 물론 아니었을 거다. 짧은 키스, 한두 번의 데이트, 그 정도였겠지. 진심이 아닌, 어린아이 장난같은 그런 연애.

"다아시는 상류층이야. 그에 비하면 리지는 재산도 부족하고, 그 모친을 보면 천박하게까지 느껴지는데다, 동생이 나름 스캔들을 일으키기까지 했으니 절대 제대로 된 신붓감이라고는 할 수 없어. 지금 그런 것을 극복하는 것이 사랑이라고, 아마 제인 오스틴은 꿈을 꿨겠지만. 그리고 수많은 여자들이 그 꿈에 동조했겠지만."  
"지금은 영문학 시간도 아니고, 사랑에 대한 네 개똥철학 특강을 듣는 시간도 아냐."  
"오, 하지만 다아시의 저, 뻔뻔한 대사를 들어 보지 그래. 만약에 원작을 제대로 읽지 않았다면......"

\- 애를 써 보았습니다만 소용이 없습니다. 그래봤자 안 될 것 같습니다. 제 감정을 억누를 수가 없었어요. 제가 당신을 얼마나 열렬히 사모하고 사랑하는지 말씀드리지 않을 수 없습니다.

" 저 헛소리를 하기 전에 다아시는, 그녀의 언니와 자기 친구 사이를 갈라놓았지. 리지가 거절하자 보낸 편지에서는 그 어머니와 아버지, 그리고 세 여동생의 한심한 무교양을 강조하며 신분차이를 다시 확인하는 미덕까지 보이는 남자란 말이야. 리지가, 다아시가 언니와 미스터 빙리 사이를 갈라놓은 사실을 전해듣지 않았다면, 저런 입발린 소리에 그냥 넘어갔을거야. 저래서야, 가진것도 없고 못생긴 당신에게 청혼한다고 대놓고 말하던 로체스터보다 나을 게 있나? 로체스터는 악당이고 뻔뻔하지만, 적어도 솔직담백하기라도 하지!"  
"자네는 정말로, 로맨스 같은 것은 어울리지 않는 사람이군."  
"아, 물론이야. 저런 비현실적인 이야기 따위, 흥미없어. 현실이 훨씬 더, 볼만하지. 아주 블랙코미디같은 일이 시도때도없이 일어나거든!"

머 리가 지끈거렸다. 이미 클라이막스를 지나가는 이야기를 눈과 귀로 건성건성 훑으며, 존은 옆에서 혼자 구시렁거리는 이 소시오패스를, 어쩌면 제대로 된 연애 한 번 못 해봤을 지 모르는 키만 커다란 어린애를 어떻게 입다물게 할 수 없을까만 생각했다.

셜록이, 마치 동시통역사가 그리 하듯이, 피츠윌리엄 다아시의 모든 대사를 중얼중얼 따라하고 있었다는 것을 알게 된 것은 다섯 번째 에피소드를 거의 끝까지 보았을 때의 일이었다.

그의 표정 역시도, 사랑에 빠진 피츠윌리엄 다아시가 되어 있었다. 놀라울 정도로.

"......셜록?"  
"음?"  
"설마 그거, 대사를 다 외우는 거야?"  
"말했잖아. 드미트리어스 역 할 때, 내 평생 해볼 일 없을 로맨스의 주인공 같은 것은 어떤 기분이 들지 상상이 가지 않아서 이걸 수십 번은 돌려 보았다고."  
"허."  
"......왜?"  
"아니, 조금 전 그 대사 다시 한 번 해 보라고."

존은 DVD를 잠시 멈추어 놓고 셜록의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 셜록은, 화면을 노려보다가, 정말로 사랑에 빠진 것 같은 표정을 지으며 중얼거렸다.

"내가 아직도 싫다면 지금 말해요."  
"......"  
" 내 감정은 변함 없지만, 싫다면 다신 말 안 꺼낼 거요. 하지만 더 이상 내가 싫지 않다면....... 미스 리지, 고백컨대 난, 마법에 걸렸습니다. 당신을 사랑하고 사랑하고 또 사모합니다. 영원히..... 함께 있고 싶습니다."

애끓는 사모의 정이 절절히 느껴지는 그 말이, 셜록의 풍부한 저음을 통해 날아와 귀에 꽂혔다.

아아.

그 런 말을, 이런 목소리로 들을 수 있다면 웬만한 여자라면 그대로 사랑에 빠질테지. 지금 셜록의, 드물게 풍부한 표정 역시도, 진심을 다해 한 사람을 사랑하는 마음이 담겨 있었다. 평소의 그를 알지 못했다면 이 남자가 정말로 누군가를 사랑하고 있구나, 하고 착각할만큼.

어쩐지 오만과 편견을 1화부터 다시 보고 싶다는 생각이 들었다.

콜린 퍼스의 목소리도 멋졌지만, 명대사라 할 만한 모든 대사들을 셜록의 목소리로 다시 들어보고 싶었다. 정말, 끝내줄텐데. 마이크로프트 씨라면 그런 셜록의 모습도 다 알고 있었을테지. 정말, 껍질을 벗겨도 벗겨도 그 안에 새로운 모습이 숨어있는 양파처럼, 이 친구는 특별한 사람이구나, 싶었다. 존은 웃으며 마지막 에피소드를 틀었다. 셜록은 지루한 표정으로 TV를 바라보다가, 또다시 다아시의 대사를 중얼거리기 시작했다. 존은 그를 방해하지 않기로 했다.

어느 순간, 셜록은 TV화면이 아닌, 존이 읽다가 접어두었던 그 제인 오스틴의 소설 대사 그 자체를 암송하고 있었다. 그것도, 풍부한 감정을 담아서.

"...... 평생도록 저는, 원칙적으로는 아니지만 현실에 있어서는 이기적인 사람이었습니다. 어린 시절에 옳은 것이 무엇인지에 대해서는 배웠지만, 제 성격을 바꾸어야 한다는 것은 배우지 못했습니다. 훌륭한 원칙들은 갖고 있었지만, 오만함을 품은 채 그것들을 실행했지요."  
"셜록......"  
"제 부모님들은 훌륭한 분들이셨습니다만, 제가 이기적이고 교만하도록 내버려두고 부추기셨지요. 제 자신과 가문 외에는 아랑곳하지 않도록, 세상 사람들을, 적어도 그들의 생각과 가치가 저의 생각보다 비천하도록 생각하도록. 여덟 살 때 부터 스물 여덟 살 까지 저는 그런 사람이었습니다."

어쩐지 셜록의 그 말은, 소설의 대사를 빌린 자기반성처럼 느껴져서, 존은 자기도 모르게, 그 말을 중얼거리는 셜록의 어깨를 손으로 짚었다. 셜록은 마치 약에 취한 듯, 초점이 흐려진 눈으로 존을 돌아보며 말을 이었다.

"......그리고 그대, 사랑하는 그대가 아니었다면 여전히 그랬을 겁니다."  
"셜록."

더 이상 TV의 대사는 들려오지 않았다. 대신 존의 귀에는, 몇년 전 그 당시 사귀던 의대 후배와 함께 보았던, 오만과 편견 영화의 그 고백 장면이 스쳐갔다. 평소에는 리지, 일요일에는 나의 진주, 아주 특별한 날에는 나의 여신, 정말 기쁘고 완벽하게 행복한 날에는 다아시 부인이라고 불러주세요. 그리 말하던, 키라 나이틀리가 분한 리지에게 여기 이 콜린 퍼스보다는 훨씬 성격 나쁘게 생겼던 다아시는 다아시 부인이라고 몇 번이나 속삭였다. 조용히 이마에, 볼에, 입술에 입맞추면서.

이건 분명히 실수하는 거라고, 틀림없이 이 소시오패스 녀석에게 약점 잡히는 거라고, 한 가닥 남은 이성이 그의 어깨를 붙잡았지만.

존은, 어깨를 숙였다. 그리고 묘하게 열이 도는 뺨을 하고 자신을 바라보는, 이 게으르고 사회성 부족한 탐정의 건조한 입술에 입술을 눌렀다. 분명히, 실수라는 생각이 들었지만

셜록의 긴 손가락은, 그를 밀어내는 대신 가만히, 그의 옷자락을 붙잡았다.


End file.
